Every Girl's Got One
by bemyinspiration
Summary: Set four years after Bella left the small town of Forks, Washington, she is working in New York as one of the most up and coming wedding planners. She now has to plan the wedding of Tanya and a certain Mr Cullen. This space is too small! K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly own nothing, apart from this twilight obsessed little imagination of mine...**

**This is my first fanfic, please, please, please review with what you think! Let me know whether to continue or not. I would like to thank JadeMoon for helping me beta this and giving me the encouragement to get my first story up! Enjoy...**

**Summary**

_Set four years after Bella left the small town of Forks, Washington, she is working in New York as one of the most up and coming wedding planners. She has grown up a lot in the past four years since leaving high school, and now she is planning the wedding for the most high profile and influential clients to date. Tanya Denali, NYC's hottest model and socialite has specifically requested Bella for her wedding to Edward Cullen, CEO of one of England's most profitable PR companies. _

_But what happens when Bella feels an instant connection to the groom to be? Will she ruin her career for happiness or will she hold back and be the perfect wedding planner? _

Utterly unknown to Bella how today would be the day that changed her life, she got dressed in her usual routine. Out of bed. Pull on the first top and trousers that were hanging in her wardrobe. Brush teeth. pull hair into a loose pony tail. Breakfast. Then it was rushing out of the door, late, to race to work in her rusty, red car. To say that Bella Swan wasn't a morning person was an understatement; Bella did not function until lunch time. Being clumsy at the best of times, she was a walking danger in the mornings.

She made it to the tall, modern, glass building, whose seventh floor was home to Wedding Belle's , with out any serious accidents, oblivious to the mayhem she caused as she drove. Bella had worked here for six months now, and although she had a strong suspicion that she had only been hired because Jessica, her boss, had found resemblance between her name and the name of the company amusing, Bella was good at her job, and passionately enjoyed it.

Bella was just as surprised as anyone, maybe even more shocked than her mother, when she realised her talent and enjoyment for planning other people's weddings. Having been brought up to not believe in marriage from her mum, Bella was floored when she realised just how much she had liked planning her mum's second wedding to Phil. After she couldn't deny that she had had fun any longer, Bella researched careers in wedding and events planning. Four years on, and here she was, Wedding Belle's specialist and most in demand wedding planner.

And today was a big day; she had a very wealthy and influential couple coming to her to plan their wedding. The woman, Tanya, was a well known New York socialite - not that Bella knew this. Jessica had rather excitedly informed her of the importance of this wedding, then laid down the threat of her job if anything went wrong.

Tripping on the elevator floor as she exited, Bella stumbled into the modern, minimalist reception area. Angela, the completely lovely receptionist was already in and on the phone booking clients in.

Bella hovered, waiting for her to finish the conversation up. A chat with Angela would be just what she needed to calm her down before these big clients arrived.

* * *

"Now, as these are two such _important _clients, I am teaming you up with Mike." Bella's face hardened. Was she not good enough at her job? If she remembered correctly, Tanya had specifically requested her! Furious, Bella opened her mouth, but Jessica got there first "Now Bella, don't overreact. I am in no way doubting your abilities. I just want to make sure that this all goes as smoothly as possible, and the more people working on it, the better as far as I'm concerned. And it will be invaluable experience for Mike. Now. They are due to arrive in-" Jessica briskly glanced at her wristwatch and gave Bella a disapproving look. "Seven minutes. Bella, do you think you could possibly make an effort to smarten yourself up in that time? Today more than ever it is important that we maintain our professional corporate image."

Bella, glancing down at her long sleeved, v-neck blue sweater and what she considered smart black a-line skirt, nodded sheepishly. She walked briskly to the ladies toilets, Angela behind her. "What is wrong with how I look?" demanded Bella, more to her reflection than Angela. She sighed, yanking the hair band out of her hair and letting the thick brown waves tumbled down her shoulders.

"Nothing, you look gorgeous, as usual." Angela reassured her. "You know how Jess is. The only reason she has Mike working with you is to help him out. You know how she would do anything for him if she thought that it would make him notice her. She doesn't mean it personally ."

Bella sighed once more, turning away from the mirror. She smiled a little ruefully, thinking back to when she first started at Wedding Belle's. "You remember my first day here?" Angela nodded. "I was so nervous. Awkward. And _young._ I cringe when I think back to how naïve I was. How socially backward." She laughed a little bitterly. "That is exactly how I feel right now. I'm that completely inadequate little girl again."

Angela laughed. "Bella, be serious! How can you think that? I mean look at you!" Angela swept her arm in Bella's general direction. "You are anything but an inadequate little girl." Angela laughed a little at how Bella was still so unsure of herself, how she obviously didn't see what everyone else saw when she looked in the mirror. She reached out and squeezed Bella's shoulder in what she hoped was a reassuring way. At least in the past four years Bella had learnt how to get over her fear of personal contact. "Now come on, apparently this guy is drop dead gorgeous."

They left the toilet, Bella heading straight to her office. The phone buzzed as Bella was trying to locate the correct file amongst her chaotically organised system. She swallowed hard. This was it. They were here. Make or break time for her career. She picked up.

"Your 11am clients are here, Miss Swan." Came Angela's professional voice down the phone. It had an edge to it, Bella thought. Quite…breathy. Maybe Angela was getting a bit star struck by Tanya? She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, locating the file titled CULLEN.

"Send them in, Ang." Bella heard voices in the background as Angela directed them to her office, then hung up. Bella shifted position a few times, feeling awkward and not sure how she should arrange herself. These _weren't_ just normal clients, after all. The importance of it all suddenly hit her.

The door was opened by Mike. She had forgot that he would be sitting in on these meetings too, as Jessica had requested. He held the door open, and the most beautiful woman Bella had ever seen walked in. She was tall, as Bella had expected she would be. She was a model after all, but it still surprised her. Tall, willowy, she seemed to walk with such grace that it mesmerised Bella. She had tanned skin, not what you would expect from New York in November, her cheeks were dotted with freckles that only seemed to add to her perfection. Her cheek bones were razor sharp, making her look almost ill in the dark shadow she was standing in. Her eyes were almond shaped, bright, unnatural blue, accented by thick black liquid eyeliner, flicking out at the corners and making them seem even more cat-like. They were framed with long, thick, glossy eyelashes and perfectly arched eyebrows - Maybe too arched? They gave her a harsh edge. Her nose was cute, sloped slightly, perfectly in proportion to the rest of her face. Tanya's hair did not surprise Bella; golden blonde, long, curled towards the ends. Not natural. Bella would put money on her nails being long, French manicured acrylics as well. Bella glanced at her chest, wondering about the naturalness of it too, but Tanya was dressed casually in low rise jeans and a red shirt, she couldn't be sure.

Bella stood, stretching her hand to shake Tanya's, when she noticed the groom-to-be, and froze. If she thought that Tanya was perfect looking, she had found her exact match in her fiancé. He was tall and even more graceful than Tanya, if that were at all possible; he actually floated into the room. Tall, well built, with a muscular body, but not overly so, Bella almost let out a little moan when she noticed his biceps. Gorgeous. He was utterly beautiful. His skin was very pale, his hair an enticing golden bronze, messy and a bit too long, but it suited him. He had piercing light green eyes, that seemed to shine and were framed with thick long lashes. But it was his smile that took her breath away. His full lips pulled back into an expression of complete happiness, lighting up his whole face and revealing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth. Bella couldn't take her eyes off him, and the moment hers met his own, she felt a jolt throughout here entire body.

**I have written more, just let me know if you want to here it, I can only promise that things get more interesting as we get to hear Edwards side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews! I know this chapter is a little short, but the next one will be epic and make up for it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Tanya's hand in her own pulled Bella back to reality, though she was reluctant to look away from this god-like man in her office. She shook Tanya's delicate hand lightly - she had been right about the nails. "Hello. I'm Bella Swan." She let go of Tanya's hand and held it in Edwards direction. He took it in his. It was warm, and so soft, yet hard at the same time. Bella felt the goosebumps suddenly cover her entire body. She shook his had with as much professionalism as she could muster before saying, "This is my colleague Mike Newton. He will be working with me on your wedding."

Tanya paid rapt attention as Mike briefly introduced himself and all that the company stood for. Edward, however, could not be more bored. Yes, he liked Tanya, she was a good girlfriend, but this had all gotten a little out of hand. She hadn't even met his parents yet! And a big TV wedding was the last thing that he wanted.

This woman that was mean to be New York's most coveted wedding planner was looking utterly incompetent as well. She was sitting dead opposite him. She couldn't be much younger than him, around twenty five, but had an innocence to her eyes that made her look younger. Edward felt something flicker in his stomach. It annoyed him. She had pale, creamy skin, and a slight flush on her cheeks. Her hair was a deep brown, but when the sunlight from the window hit it, he noticed red flecks amongst the strands. Her eyes were huge and chocolate brown. They drew him in, and showed her emotions so clearly. She seemed so vulnerable, and he felt irritated by it. Any emotions were an annoyance to him, and to show them so clearly on her face was absurd. Why would a person ever want anyone to know how they were feeling? Edward couldn't comprehend it.

And she was so obviously flustered! How professional of her. He glanced over to the man, Mike, who looked too smug. They way he was gazing at Bella told Edward all he needed to know. He snorted. No wonder she looked so overcome, it was obvious what he and Tanya had just interrupted.

For some reason this…bothered Edward. He decided to chalk it up to unprofessionalism. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, that was it.

He peeked over to Tanya. She looked completely enthralled by whatever expensive piece of vintage silk Bella was pointing out for the table cloths. Edward frowned. Tanya usually shared his views on incompetence, why did she look so excited now?

Edward watched them all interact, amused. How one could get so excited by a book of flower designs was one of the things he would never understand - nor would he want to. What entertained Edward the most was the fact that Bella was pointedly avoiding looking at him. He wondered why that was. She seemed very uncomfortable, shifting around in her seat and fidgeting a lot. Once again Edwards found himself wondering why. She was a puzzling woman.

He reached over to take Tanya's hand, resting it on her knee. She seemed happy, at least. He tried to pay attention to flower arrangements and possible venue viewings, but he kept finding his mind wander off. Watching Bella was almost comical, the way her face would light up when she found something Tanya had asked for pleasing, and the way it would darken at her obvious disapproval of Tanya's choice of colour. Edward had to agree with her there. Fuchsia pink. Not his favourite, but then again, he wanted as little to do with this wedding as possible. The sooner Tanya made up her mind, the sooner the whole thing would be over…

**Please review. Tell me what you think, what you like, what you want to happen...It will make the story better, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

After two hours of talking endlessly about fuchsia pink sailor style wedding outfits - with matching hats, of course, as Tanya had pointed out - cake designs, and whether or not a huge number of paparazzi in the audience would be a good idea or not, Bella felt drained. She had found it very hard to pay attention with Edward there. Her gaze seemed to be drawn towards him, and she had to use all of her restraint to stop herself. She had also been very aware of the fact that Edward had spent a lot of time looking at her face, with a strange expression…Smirking maybe? Laughing at her? He must be aware of how attractive he was. He probably had girls doing this wherever he went. He didn't seem arrogant though. Not the type to laugh at poor, helpless little girls who couldn't help themselves but to gaze with such unadulterated lust at him, knowing full well that he would never give them the time of day.

When Tanya and Edward had finally left, Edward had practically ran out of her office, not even standing to shake her hand or thank her for her time Maybe it was a gesture meant to discourage her, maybe he had seen her helplessly looking at him.

Tanya on the other hand, had been a nightmare to get out of the office; she just kept running on and on, gushing how grateful she was for Bella's time. Not that Bella minded…It was always lovely to be thanked, but all she wanted to do now was run over all the idea that they had discussed and come up with a few different scenario's, book all the viewings, and finish up as early as possible. A drink was definitely in order tonight.

* * *

By 5.30pm, Bella had fifteen different weddings for Tanya and Edward to pick from. All the bookings were made, and she had put in a quick call to Matteo, her favourite cake maker, to warm him that a rather large order would be coming his way very soon.

Mike had been irritating her all day, endlessly asking what there was for him to do. In all honesty, there wasn't anything for him to do; at this stage it was just the theory behind it, so to speak. It was when idea's had been chosen, and there was fittings to attend, florists', vicar's and caterers to liaise with, that was when she would need some help.

At 5.40 Mike stuck his head in her door, again. Bella put down her notebook and sighed heavily. She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Yes, Mike?"

Mike shuffled awkwardly in the door frame. "I was jut wondering…I mean we've both had a pretty heavy day, and could do with letting some steam off, do you fancy a drink?"

Bella considered it. Although in her head she had envisioned drinking with Angela, a drink was just too tempting to say no to, whoever the companion was. "Yes, Mike, that would be nice. I'll be finishing up in a minute, I'll come find you when I'm done."

Mike looked visibly relived. "Cool. Thanks, well, I'll, er, I'll see you in a bit then."

Bella smiled a genuine smile then, her voice softened. "See you in a bit."

* * *

The bar that Mike had picked was not Bella's style at all. It was very modern, very expensive, very designer. Bella felt uncomfortable. She was underdressed. All the women in here were very highly made up, perfect hair, very small clothes that left nothing to Bella's imagination. She half expected Tanya to pop up somewhere. These girls did seem a bit different to her though. Whereas Tanya had been very warm and friendly, these girls were sitting around looking bored and pouting.

Mike came over to their small table with the drinks - thank god he had insisted on paying, Bella would have had a heart attack over the prices. There was a long, awkward moment when neither of them know what to say, until Mike started to talk about work.

Bella groaned inwardly. She had agreed to this to forget about work, not bring it up! But then, what else did they have to talk about? Bella nodded along, not really adding much to what Mike was saying.

Bella glanced around the bar. It was very dimly lit, the bar running the length of the whole wall, with lots of small, round, high tables cramped in together, all with high stools, like the ones they in, and a few private booths lining the other two walls.

As she glanced around, Bella spotted Edward Cullen. He was over by the bar, with a very petite dark haired girl. As the girl laughed, her head tipped back and turned slightly in Bella's direction, and Bella was struck by how stunning she was. She looked like a little pixie, and the similarities between her and Edward were unmistakable. She must be his sister. He turned and caught her looking. He held her gaze for a moment, then turned back to his sister and murmured something to her. The next second they were both heading in Bella's direction…


	4. AN

Hey guys,

Sorry there hasn't been an update in so long, my laptop charger has broken and you would not believe the hassle its taking to get a new one!! I'm only updating this from work - :O Naughty!!

But I'm writing all my chapters down and as soon as the new charger is here I will type them up and update, just think of it as getting a daily update for ages!

Anyway, I apologise for being a ditz and standing on my charger in the first place, and will get the chapters to you as soon as I can!

Sorry!!!  
~ Becky


End file.
